Don't mess with me
by NightOfSilverRain
Summary: Zim has finally won and has captured the Dib-human.. ZADR One-shot


_**A Quick One-shot.. Kind of a song fic.. I thought the song 'Don't mess with me' By: Temposhark Fit him perfectly… ZADR Warning… Enjoy!~**_

_WARNING! Contains slight language and ideologically sensitive material…. _

_Zim's (POV)_

Dib ran fast through the large Irken ship that had captured him. He was determined now to escape. He heard the clacking of my spider legs on the metallic surface of the floor. Hearing this, he ran faster.

_**How it all began**_

_**If truth be told**_

_**Had a master plan **_

_**Now I rule the world…**_

He had trapped himself in a small corner. He was mine now. Now that he had fallen victim to me, The Earth was mine.. Finally mine. Seven agonizing years is what it took me..

_**Took'em by surprise**_

_**Worked my way up hill**_

_**They looked into my eyes**_

_**I became invincible …**_

They day I had conquered this ball of dirt was the best day of my life. I had told myself that I would give up.. I thought that in seven years, either the Dib would have won or I'd die trying, But no. I did it…. _alone_. I captured the Dib soon after. Heh.. All of those face.. Those blank lifeless faces. All staring at me at once. It gave me the strength to continue..

_**No one can stop me **_

_**for only I am in control **_

_**If you want me **_

_**you'd better contact my people **_

Not even _Dib_ is strong enough to stop me now! Ha! I've told the foolish human many times before didn't I? I'M in control! His only hope now is to just hope I keep him as my personal slave instead of being killed.. Pfft.. In _his_ case, If I were him, I'd rather be dead…

_**In my crown, I am king **_

_**I love their endless worshiping **_

_**I am raw, a dinosaur **_

_**But I will never be extinct..**_

It's nice to finally rule… Everyday; stepping outside to a world ruled by me; Beaten and destroyed.. Heh.. Unlike other human stink-beasts, I, Zim, can live for years. AN IDEAL RULER! From now own, I'm recognized as, not Zim the Invader….. But Zim.. The Relentless..

_**So don't mess with me**_

_**I'll shoot you down **_

_**Don't mess with me **_

At first, I admit, I didn't think that I could. I finally snapped. The stupid human wouldn't back off.. Torque, I think his name was. He was the stupid pig-smelly that had always terrorized the Dib and I… He had pulled the last straw. I hadn't known that that was all that it took. I had, literally, blew out his face. Sounds funny doesn't it? It certainly is. I shot him, along with other children near by, who had done nothing..

A teacher tried to tell me to stop, but I had shoot her and killed her before she could finish her sentence.

Soon, The entire school was taken out. I took the opportunity and went back to my base. I grabbed all the weapons I could get my claws on. Soon, within days, the Earth was soon overtaken by the Armada. They arrived soon after I had called my Tallest insisting I had done it.. I had Killed my classmates.

Of coarse, they didn't believe it at first, yes. Until I had shown them myself. Heh heh…

_**Show me sex appeal**_

_**Get on your hands and knees **_

_**Forget about the meal**_

_**It's best to keep me pleased**_

_**Imagine, if you will **_

_**our meet on the block **_

_**I've got time to kill **_

_**so how about a quick f*ck? **_

I wasn't entirely proud of myself of what had happened the night after. Eehhh… The idiot Dib-thing. Yes, I understand his emotions. He was crushed, I know, for loosing his family. He had tried persuade me to leave the Earth alone. Normally, He'd know that wouldn't work, however, he had been under the control of the power tranquilizer medication I'd given him earlier to get him off my back. Unfortunately, It did not take full effect.

He had done it.. It was just _one_ kiss, okay? He had forced it upon me! I tried another dose of medication, failing again. He tried and tried to fight it off..

I'm ashamed to say it went farther. Do I need to spell it out for you? I didn't think so. The next morning, I recalled the previous night. He, however, admitted he didn't remember..

_**I've come it's been fun**_

_**but won't you please disappear **_

_**Something tells me **_

_**you can't further my career **_

The Dib is ruining everything.. I had completely through the thought of a personal slave out of my mind. He had to go…

_**In my crown, I am king **_

_**I love their endless worshiping **_

_**I am raw, a dinosaur **_

_**I will never be extinct**_

I've already tried killing him many times before.. I didn't just want him to die. I wanted him to suffer. I had tried poison. He had thrown it up. I've tried killing him by starvation. He had _still _managed to get by! How?! The human, I began to suspect, was immortal!

_**Don't mess with me**_

_**I'll shoot you down **_

_**Don't mess with me**_

I've shot the little shit.. He doesn't die! If I have to at this point, I'll prick your dinosaur head of your pencil neck myself!

_**'Cause all your heads are gonna roll**_

_**I've made your misery my goal**_

_**So if you want survival**_

_**Kneel on my arrival**_

_**For this is how I rule the world!**_

Everyone else is dead! How can I manage to kill the entire human population but leave you still standing on your feet! I'll kill you one way! I'll have to put suffering out of my mind as well.. The only way the little dip-shit will die is if it's done quickly. If the little pig wants to live, let him! He'll just have the pleasure of serving my every need for the rest of his pathetic human life!

_**No one can stop me**_

_**For only I am in control**_

_**And if you want me**_

_**You better contact my people**_

_**See my crown, I am king**_

_**You'll love the endless worshiping**_

_**I am raw, a dinosaur**_

_**But I will never be extinct**_

Bye, Bye, Dib….

_**So don't mess with me**_

_**I'll shoot you down**_

_**Don't mess with me**_

_**I'll knock you down**_

_**Don't mess with me**_

_**I'll shoot you down**_

_**Don't mess with me…**_

Seven agonizing years… Finally.. Dib struggled under the pressure of my metallic spider-like legs pinning down his clothing, blocking any chance of escape. He let out a small whisper as the pointy edge scratched the tip of his chin; blood trickling down his neck.

He took a deep breathe, knowing what was going to happen to him next. I raised one of my metal legs high, ready to rid the world of the Dib-worm… Before bringing it down, he spat out his last four words..

"I-I love you, Z-Zim.." he stuttered as I unconsciously slammed the metal lag through his chest. I then realized what he said. _I love you, Zim.._

The words continued to echo in my mind as I watched the human take his final breathe.

_I love you, Zim…_

_I love you , Zim…_

My eyes brimmed with tears as her feel limp to the metal tile floor. I didn't cry, however. I smirked and got to my knees next to him; laying my hand on his lifeless shoulder…

"I love you too, Dib-human..."


End file.
